


you make everything alright

by chwenotchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwenotchwe/pseuds/chwenotchwe
Summary: “I like the way you make my world lighter.” Jeonghan said while looking at the sky, when he felt Seungcheol's gaze on him, “Thank you.”, Seungcheol looked at him confused, “Why are you thanking me?”Jeonghan smiled, dragging his hand and gathering with that of seungcheol, having the fingers intertwined. “Thank you for being my point of peace in the middle of a world so bad and gray.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	you make everything alright

Jeonghan always thought that money and fame were the basis of everything, as if what he had was very important and made him happy. Since when he started his career as a singer, exactly an idol, everything was going very well, everyone loved him, he had money, he was known, in addition to being very attractive, brown hair, a lovely look and a unique voice, everyone liked him, for his personality and his way of being. Until then, he thought these four things were fundamental and essential in his life, but even though several people loved him, he felt anguish, a feeling that he couldn't quite recognize, he felt that something was missing.

Even smiling in front of the cameras, he felt a sharp twinge in his stomach, in the face of so many bad comments, he realized how difficult life could be and it wasn't with the money, expensive clothes, or appearances that he was going to solve, he felt like someone bad, as if he didn't belong anywhere, that among many people, he didn't feel like ‘someone’.

He didn't tell anyone what he felt, he remained silent, with fake smiles and disguised feelings.

He wanted to spend time outside, away from the cameras, since he had finished the exercises at the gym and the choreography, he put on a mask and told the supervisor that he would be going out but it wouldn’t be long.

He didn't know if he was headed, he just wanted something to distract himself from the thoughts that bothered him, busy streets, people going to work and selling street food.

Jeonghan decided to stop there and have a coffee, Kope was known as one of the most popular coffee shops in the Seoul region, he looked at the sign of the establishment, ornamented with real coffee beans, he looked down at the window and saw some people being served and enjoying even their delights.

“You know, they say it's one of the best coffees.” He heard a deep voice but almost as sweet as honey behind him, it made him want to turn around and know who owned it.

Jeonghan withdrew his attention from the window and looked behind him, he was a young boy who looked to be the same age as him, straight black hair, a sweet look and pink lips that looked soft, he wore a brown plaid jacket with a white T-shirt inside and black silk pants, white all-star sneakers. Jeonghan saw him smile and man, it literally made him want to go to him and kiss him, it left him with a strange feeling he had never felt before, his heart seemed to want to come out, the dimples were beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as he was, every part of that man was unreal.

Jeonghan felt a lump in his throat, and chuckled, “Yeah, I think so.” He saw the dimple man approaching where he was, and he also looked through the shop window, his eyes lifted “Inside it seems to be comfortable, have you come in yet?” He asked and Jeonghan shook his head, he knew that if he tried to say something, he would stutter.

“Anyway, if I liked coffee, I would even go.” Jeonghan then raised an eyebrow in curiosity, he never met anyone who didn't like coffee, “What do you mean, you don't like coffee?” The dimpled man laughed and shook his head with a shrug, “I don't like it, it tastes bitter and I prefer sweet things..” He said and Jeonghan made an nod in understanding.

The dimpled man sighed, and then looked at Jeonghan, “My name is Choi Seungcheol, and yours?” Seungcheol, he thought. “It's very beautiful, like you.” Seungcheol looked at him with a confused look, “How?” Jeonghan opened his eyes wide and cleared his throat when he realized what he had just said, “I mean– your name, it’s beautiful! beautiful name.” Jeonghan wanted to beat himself up at that time, when he heard Seungcheol laugh, “Thank you, but I still don't know yours.” Jeonghan put his hands in his fur coat pockets, trying to look less nervous.

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol smiled at the mention of his name, “He suits you, Jeonghan. I think I heard it somewhere..” Seungcheol pouted his mouth and looked thoughtful, placing his arm just above his chest supporting his elbow and a finger on his lower chin, he finally remembered, “Ah, Yoon Jeonghan, that famous idol, right?” Jeonghan took his own hand in a panic to cover his mouth, “They cannot know.” Jeonghan withdrew his hand and then looked at Seungcheol.

“Sorry, I think I was a little surprised.” He said with a wry smile and saw Jeonghan nod in response, “Well, I think I'm going.” Seungcheol said as he bowed, “See you, Jeonghan!” Jeonghan felt something bad inside him, seeing the young man go away, leaving him, he didn't know why he grabbed his wrist, pulling him abruptly.

Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes, Jeonghan realized what he had done and quickly removed his hand from his wrist, “Sorry– It's just that I–” Seungcheol was curious, "You?" He asked and Jeonghan swallowed, “Could I have your number?” Seungcheol smiled at the man, “Do you want to know me more, Mr Yoon Jeonghan?” He asked and Jeonghan almost choked on how embarrassed he was, his hands were shaking a little, and his face was hot with shame.

“You– You don't have to if you don't want to! I just asked why I found you attractive– I mean– a good person!” Seungcheol started to laugh, he realized how nervous Jeonghan was, he put his hand over his mouth and looked at him “It's okay, I can give you my number.” Jeonghan looked at him expectantly, “R-Really?”

“Save it, man.” He asked for his cell phone and Jeonghan entered it, just then typing the number, and saving it. Seungcheol nodded, "I see you around. Bye Jeonghan.” He completed, Jeonghan watched him walking away, he opened his cell phone and saw ‘Seungcheol ♡’ written, along with his number below.

Jeonghan felt a part of him build, his smile widened and he sat his heart out to beat.

* * *

I always asked the stars for something valuable, so they decided to bring you to me.

I love to talk about any subject with you, having your presence I am already happy

I love you so much, I'm happier when I'm with you, my heart is happier when I see you

I fell in love with your little details that make you an extremely incredible and perfect person

without you my life would be crazy, I wouldn't have anyone to share my jokes with and have a lot of laughs with, I wouldn't have you to tell about your day, I wouldn't have how to talk about you with the stars

did you know i've thought of the two of us together watching the stars a million times?

you deserve the world, you have one of the most beautiful constellations in your eyes, never studied by scientists, because it is rare and can only be found in you

for me there are no limits to love you, every day is day to love you more and more

talking to you is like restoring energy after a long and tiring day, your laugh is a fuel that makes me happier

With you, I can be exactly who I am. I don't need to disguise anything. I don't have to pretend to like something. I don't have to hide my feelings. With you, I am who I always wanted to be

You are so beautiful that I could spend awake eternity admiring you and still it would not be enough time

every day i think about you, only you can occupy my thoughts, make me be silly and in love, you have the gift of making me smile without having done anything

I love everything you do, listen to, read, all your musical taste, your literary taste, your fav movies, everything

Days without your presence are cloudy and gloomy days, one moment I feel like I’m nothing at all, like no one would notice if I were gone

As if everything has lost meaning, As if I have lost meaning

Then you appeared before me with a warm smile, you held out your hand and said that everything’s alright, and that I shouldn't worry

From Nobody to Somebody, I become a very special me

Before you arrived i was in complete darkness, nothing made me happy, nothing made me smile, nothing had grace or color, you changed it all

On a cloudy day without sunshine, You are indeed my Shining light

Every day goes by i realize how lucky i am to have you by my side, thanks for existing and making me smile every day

Because you are the reason why I'm still holding on.

“Jeonghan, stop being so cheesy..” Seungcheol said as they walked hand in hand through the park, it was night, Jeonghan couldn't stop looking at Seungcheol, the person who finally made him feel like a complete person.

“Did you know that I spend all day thinking about the two of us together?” Jeonghan said smiling, and Seungcheol stopped walking to hit his shoulder, “Yah! Stop making me feel awkward!” He said with a pout on his lips. _Adorable_. Jeonghan approached his face and gave him a peck on the lips, it made Seungcheol's face warm up and squeeze his hand. “You are the cutest thing in the world.” Jeonghan said, now holding Seungcheol's face and giving several kisses all over his face. “Hannie..” He said as he felt Jeonghan stop and look deep in his eyes, “ _You make me very happy._ ” Seungcheol looked at him with a warm look with the words sweet and sincere.

“I like the way you make my world lighter.” Jeonghan said while looking at the sky, when he felt Seungcheol's gaze on him, “Thank you.”, Seungcheol looked at him confused, “Why are you thanking me?”

Jeonghan smiled, dragging his hand and gathering with that of Seungcheol, having the fingers intertwined. “Thank you for being my point of peace in the middle of a world so bad and gray. _I love you_.”


End file.
